


Hang the DJ (Reddie)

by LizaKoshyVevo



Series: Black Mirror [1]
Category: Black Mirror, IT (2017)
Genre: Confused Eddie, F/M, M/M, Rebellious Richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaKoshyVevo/pseuds/LizaKoshyVevo
Summary: Everyone is paired together, with the help of a device named Coach, with someone Coach feels will help develop them, so that each person will be fit for their soulmate, when they meet.Eddie cannot stand each relationship he's forced to be in, as he's never attracted to them, nor are they usually any fun.Richie wants to rebel against the system all together, because forcing people to date isn't right.Eventually Richie and Eddie develop feelings for eachother, after finding everything they've never had, in eachother. But the system doesn't allow for same-sex couples, nor self-made ones. With no other choice, and desperately tired of having to sneak around, both boys decide to simply rebel against the system, and find a way to leave their prison.





	1. Day 1 of 365

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Black Mirror's "Hang the DJ". May be somewhat canon-divergent, as I watched the show a month or two ago. Enjoy!!!!!!! OKURRT!!!!

In short, the whole thing was… Or is— a mess. It simply didn't make sense, and he couldn't understand how anyone would think it'd be a good idea. The whole… Forcing someone to “find their soulmate” through partners seemed like the biggest— and he means the _biggest_ — load of bullshit. If he were to find his soulmate, he wishes that it were on his own accord, not some… Device. Or rather, not from Coach. The obvious answer would be to disobey the system— wouldn't it? To just follow your own heart? Oh, how he wishes. Unsurprisingly, it's not that easy, nor does he feel that passionately about it to try something. 

He reaches forward and opens the door to his and his (ex) girlfriend’s shared home. He wants to eagerly do cartwheels and backflips, maybe even do a dance, but his manners get the best of him, and he simply waits until his ex makes it out of the door first. 

When his monitor went off no more that 10 minutes ago, he wasn't expecting it, but a joyous surprise it was. He couldn't stand the lady he had to be paired with. All they ever did was argue from dusk to dawn, and be total opposites of each other. They kept the amount of sex they had to have to a minimum, though Eddie wishes it were _none_. All she ever did was complain about how he "wasn't doing it right", or how stiff he was. But it wasn't a walk in the park for him, either! She talked too much, and she never “threw it back”... if you catch his drift. It was the longest three years of his life, and he's positive that she would agree. 

When both parties finally meet outside, they make short eye contact, until Eddie breaks the silence first.  
“Well, I… I hope that you—”

He doesn't finish before she cuts him off with a simple, “bye,” that is strung with annoyance and impatience. 

Eddie watches her as she hurries towards her car, but breaks the gaze after feeling it lingers too long. While he is over the moon at her being out of his hair, their bed, and his face, he can't help but somewhat miss her. Maybe it's simply a feeling of familiarity, or maybe even Stockholm syndrome. He can't be sure. But he wishes to never see her again, all while wishing her the best. 

***

When he finally reaches the door to his, previously, abandoned apartment, he can feel a huge weight leaving his heart. 

Homesickness was not an easy feat. Being away from your _own_ space, and your _own_ privacy, was a horrible feeling. Each day he spent with Sadie, he desperately wanted to crawl into bed, but each time, she was there. Whenever he wanted to sleep, she was there. If he wanted to sit and relax, she was there. To brush his teeth? She was there. To go to the park? She was there. It was an inescapable hell, and he wanted to call God and complain to his voicemail. Maybe even, a few times he looked up and asked ‘why?’, and hoped that a disembodied voice would echo across the walls, because he eagerly wanted an answer. Why was he the one that has to suffer in a seemingly never-ending cycle of lovers that he had no attraction to? Even though so many have to go through the same thing, he isn't worried about that. Why does _he_ have to do it, too?

God, once he walks past the doorway, the undeniable sense of drowsiness washes over him, and the thought of taking a nap is all he wants to do. But the day is still young, and cradle-robbing is on Eddie’s list. Well, not actually cradle-robbing. But anyway… He's gonna take a long, hot, shower, and head out. He hopes that the water can literally wash away the feeling of wanting to sleep.

***

He knows that he doesn't have too long to enjoy the feeling of simple… Silence and solitude. He expected to have another fling within a few minutes of the other one ending, but luckily he's had a few hours to himself. It feels so foreign, yet familiar. He can't remember a time when he could just be by himself. Hell… He hasn't even had time to understand himself, or who he is. All Eddie does know, is that he's never felt anything… Romantic for the women he's been with. He isn't sure what it means, but he hopes that for his soulmate, it's different. 

Easing his way up the hill, his eyes land on the gazebo, and he sucks in a breath, noticing that he won't be alone in it. Well, at least it's only one person, and that, he can bear. The other has decided to be different, and sits on one of the horizontal beams, with either of his feet on each side of the beam. 

When he gets to it, he can't help but notice the person he's sharing space with has an obnoxiously loud shirt. Or rather, it looks like a button-up, with a black shirt underneath. Either way, it's loud enough to hurt Eddie’s ears. It's bright neon green, with some neon pink triangles to match, and an array of other shapes and several other colors, though not as show-stopping as the pink. His pants, shirt, and shoes contrast, though, as they're just… Black. Well, at least black goes with everything. 

Not spending too long eyeing the man, Eddie decides to take up a spot far enough away to make both of the men comfortable. Though, his footsteps make the stranger turn, and they both share sight for a quick second. Feeling out-of-place, Eddie quickly apologizes, all while greeting the other. After he greets the loud man, he can't miss the big smile plastered across his face, and the cheerful-ness radiating. God, is he happy that the sadism is gone. 

Even if he is, he still breaks the contact, and Eddie goes back to his little world. He scans over the park, and it still looks the same as when he visited last week. Still the same aesthetic view, still the same lake, trees, everything. The only thing that differs would be the amount of people. Only about two other people have joined him and the loud guy here, and he is somewhat thankful of the solitude. He hopes that he can enjoy it longer. The feeling of being literally TRAPPED in a relationship, makes you hold your breath for so long. And Eddie was basically really close to dying, but Coach saved his life. He has such a hate/love relationship with Coach. 

With Coach, she's only programmed to do as she's told. That doesn't mean Eddie has to like it, now. He can't fucking STAND hearing her voice whenever she tells him about his new partner… But once their time is up, he loves the hell outta her sweet voice. That's such a wonderful thing to hear. 

Stealing Eddie from his thoughts, the other says, “Huh! I knew I recognized you!”

Eddie continues to stare off, then raises his eyebrows. After a quick second, he looks back over to the man. He's positive he'd remember someone as loud and cheerful as this man. Especially since it's almost 10AM, and the other is already peppy. “Huh?” 

The Loud man simply waves off Eddie, but not in an unfriendly way. “Yeah, you— you were set up with Sadie! She's literally so fucking boring it's insane. How did you deal with her ass? Like, If she was food she’d be a fucking cracker— that's how boring she is,” he rolls his eyes, exaggerating, before he quickly adds, “the unsalted kind. The kind that tastes like disappointment and air.” He shakes his head. “Maybe bread. Like, wheat bread, because it tastes too ‘healthy’. And God, I can’t fucking stand wheat bread.” After a few seconds, he adds, “But for the record, that wasn't a dig because she's white, because I'm... white, and you know how dumb that’d be if I—”

Cutting him off, Eddie says, “I'm sorry, how does this involve me?”

A look of recognition washes over Loud Man’s face, and he goes on, “Because at the restaurant, you tried to be a gentleman— which you failed by the way— and ended up spilling her drink all over her, and when you got up to apologize, you stepped on the tablecloth, and spilled your own food, we made eye contact, and see,” he taps his head, “I never forget a face.” 

God, even after three years he's still haunted by _the incident_. Fuck, Sadie wouldn't let him forget it, and now some stranger in a gazebo is bringing it up? Sadie took every turn to mention it, and whenever he had a drink, she never let him forget, or come around her. Small, sure, but the embarrassment was huge, when several eyes have seen your mistake. And a pair happened to be right in front of him. 

Only nodding, he turns away. He was never the social butterfly he wanted to be. 

The Loud Man doesn't take this as a sign to simply allow Eddie his privacy, though, as he continues to speak. And speak, he does. “What's your name? I've been like, meaning to ask you. Well, I _haven't_ been thinking about you for three years— I promise I'm not a weirdo or anything, just when you came up here, I was like ‘I've got to know his name’. Not like, in a weird way, I just like knowing names of people I talk to so that I can call them by their name whenever I—”

“Eddie,” He says. He wants to laugh, but he settles for blowing air from his nose. “My name is Eddie.” He hopes that… That's enough. If the man asks his age, he feels he's gonna just go back home. He didn't come out to the park to be harassed by an extrovert. 

“You like to interrupt, you know that?” The quick second that Eddie even glances his way, Richie bows. “Richie is my name, Sex is my game,” he pauses before adding, “Let's call the boys. Let's run a train,” and he uses his hands to make short, grinding motions. 

Eddie almost scowls at him, but then he realizes that Richie is singing a song, and so the scowl is only minimal. Though, a part of him enjoys the friendly energy he hasn't seen in a very long time…

“You talk a lot, you know that?” Eddie punctuates with a soft laugh. He doesn't wanna come off rude, even though he is complaining, so adding a laugh will have to do. 

Without missing a beat, Richie turns up a smile. He knows he can tend to ramble, though he doesn't notice it until someone points it out. Though, people don't, as to not be rude. He can appreciate that. “Yeah, I know.” He responds. Leaning back onto a rail on the gazebo, he adds: “I just,” he holds a fist up, “have so much to say, Eddie. It’ll be my ultimate downfall, one day.” 

The shorter boy can agree, but isn't exactly sure how. He knows Richie talks too much, but his downfall? Okay… “Well, I can complain too much, so I guess it evens itself out,” he laughs again. 

“So what I'm getting is,” Richie does motions with his fingers, “that you think we fit together.”

Eddie immediately lowers his eyebrows. That is not what he meant. 

“I kid, I kid,” Richie laughs. But then he adds, “But you know if you ever wanna,” he trails off, and wiggles his eyebrows.  
Eddie just looks away, with his eyebrows lowered again.

***

Once back into his apartment, Eddie’s immediate action is to basically _dive_ into his bed. The thought of knowing that he has a bed without seeing waves of red hair waiting there, is beyond fulfilling. No one there to nag him. No one to harass him about his diet. No one there to tell him to sleep at certain times. No one there to make his life a living, boring hell. The moment seems too fictional. 

Besides Sadie clouding his thoughts, he can't help but think of Richie. But only because he feels so happy to have made a friend, it seems. At first he was completely closed off to Richie, but the more that Richie continued the conversation, the more he started to like him, and the more he started to love the positivity. He appreciated the way that Richie used actions to describe the stories and words he spoke, no matter how simple or complex. He admired his jokes, though the sexual ones were a bit much. He can't say that he'd call or text Richie to meet up or anything— even if he had his number, which he does _not_ — but if he had to pick ANYONE to see again, he'd prefer it be Richie. Though he'd never say this outloud. 

Snuggling more into his pillow, he can’t smell the detergent he last used to wash them, and so he makes a mental note. And several other notes are written, as well. 

*** 

His wonderful slumber didn't last long, but the moment he ever-so-gently laid his head on his pillow, he was out like a lamp. He wished that it lasted longer, but there isn't much he can do about it now. 

The familiar sound of his monitor ringing hit his ears, and it made a deep-seeded hatred sprout in his heart, finally. His first proper sleep, and he had to be awaken by Coach’s fucking alarm. Oh joyous day. 

He feels around his sheets for the device, and after a few seconds, it's in his clutches. When he steals a look at the bright screen, squinting, he can see that he's been matched again, but really, there was no surprise there. He pays extra attention to the screen, his head still swimming with sleep. He can see that he's been matched with another woman, and yet he still isn't attracted to her. She is pretty, yes, but he couldn't see himself in a relationship with her, you know? Well, he at least hopes that the dinner isn't tonig— it's tonight. At eight.

Feeling panick-y, Eddie nervously looks up at the top of the device, and 7:34 proudly resides there. Fuck, that means that he missed the other notifications, and this was the late alarm. There's no way in hell that he'll be ready in time, and God, everyone knows what _they_ think about tardiness. Well, other people complain. Eddie Kaspbrak makes do. Okay, maybe not completely. Okay, maybe halfway. Okay, well not really. _Okay_ , well not at all. He is the other people. He was born complaining about how it took so long for him to be given to his mom, but... he can't help that. 

Quickly throwing the comforter off of him, he is thankful that he took a shower a while ago. That will make his routine even easier. Though, he has to talk himself out of a shower all throughout the process of getting ready. 

After he properly dresses, he can't help but stare at himself a few more minutes in the mirror. He didn't go to far, or too little. He just paired a black button-up with black jeans, and some black, leather converse. Is Richie rubbing off already? _Nonsense_.

When he was with Sadie, she hated leather so much, because she’s vegan, so he bought these to spite her. It was a dick move, but he already owns them, now. Of course, he wouldn't mind being vegan. He just… Wanted to spite Sadie so much, and being the opposite of vegan was his way to torture her back. He can't lie— he always did that. Whenever she had told him that she hated something, he went and did it. Or, if she expressed how she loved something— rarely— he went out of his way to do the opposite. But he wasn't the only asshole throughout the relationship. God, he thinks about her too much already.

His fashion sense is impeccable, and he can't help if he looks in the mirror at himself too much after he dresses, even if he didn't go above and beyond this time. Is it his fault that he enjoys how he can match clothes? 

Once, when he turned up to the park with Sadie, he saw this blond/brunett boy wearing a wonderful outfit. He wore a black hoodie, and grey sweatpants, but then he threw red shoes on with it, and ruined the whole outfit. Eddie swore from that day forward that he would _never_ be like that. And so he wasn't. At least, he hopes that he isn't _that boy_ to some people. 

When he does his final once over, and he knows that he hasn't forgotten to brush his teeth, or put on deodorant or anything, he rushes out of the bathroom, and quickly down the stairs. Grabbing his keys that reside on the key hook next to the door, he opens the door by placing his hand on the hand sensor, and it locks itself behind him. Though, even though he doesn't need his keys, the sense of familiarity is why he keeps them with him.

The trip in the elevator feels as if he was on the 360th floor of his apartment building. And there is no floor past the 13th. But still, even knowing that, the trip makes him feel unbearably late. But luckily, the doors open, and he can't be happier. Immediately, he can see the car waiting for him, and… This is happening. And this time, he won't suffer through a shitty relationship with… Jane? He thinks that's her name. He won't suffer through a shitty relationship with _Jane_. He won't. He will not. This time he's gonna do everything right, and he prays she will, too. 

The entire ride to the hub, Eddie has a bad, gut feeling. He is so anxious that he's gonna mess everything up, and Jane is gonna hate him just as much as Sadie did. He doesn't want any more enemies. He wants a smooth, wonderful relationship, where he can have fun with his girlfriend. Where they can enjoy each other's time, and plan fun dates. You can do that while not being attracted to someone, right? It's just like being friends. Yes, he'll try to be the best (boy)friend to Jane that she’s ever had, and it'll be great. Well… At least that's what he keeps telling himself. 

He repeats those words over and over in his head, hoping that they'll stick somewhere in there. He doesn't want to be tense or anxious while here. That will make it worse, and he wants this to go perfectly for both of them. But God, he can't help how active his mind gets...

Finally, he can see the hub as the car pulls up towards the entrance. His nerves get even worse. Much worse. So much to the point that his hand shakes while he steadies himself to get out. The cool air halfway soothes the intense heat, but he still takes a deep breath and reminds himself that Jane may be just as nervous as he is, if not a little less. Those thoughts help him a bit, as hearing them does their best to ease him… 

He pushes open one of the glass doors and walks inside. A few eyes land on him, and his nerves go back into action. Not because of their eyes, but because seeing them reminds him of his situation. He's here, on a date, and looking for his girlfriend, all while looking awkward. They must be laughing at him behind their eyes... And wow, does he want to return home. Back to his home. His warm, private home, where the only eyes he'll see are the ones that belong to the man in the mirror. That home. 

He rushes for the escalators, desperate to get out of the line of sight of all of the eyes that did land on him. Even if he looks foolish somewhat speed walking to the restaurant, he still knows that the quicker, the better. Just for his luck, the restaurant is in his eyesight, and he thanks the heavens. He immediately walks inside, and searches for Jane. 

Out of being desperate for something to look at, Eddie searches for his monitor, and holds her tightly in his hands. He stares at the picture of Jane for a few more moments, and he picks her features, so that he can find her. She must already be here, since he's so late. So he looks up, and scans the restaurant for a white woman with brown, curly hair. Very descriptive… 

With no luck, he simply walks up to the front of the restaurant, and asks for his table. Always, he seems to forget that Coach makes your reservations for you, and now he looks like a dingus, searching for Jane and looking for a clear table. 

A very nice man, a little taller than Eddie, and with beautiful blond hair guides him towards his seat. But he can't help but stare at the man, so he initiates conversation for the short trip. “Sorry that I, uh, have to ask you for my seat. I figured my date would, uh, be here.” He gives a light laugh, his nervousness coming back like the four seasons.

The other gives a small smile. “I-it’s no trouble. It’s m-my-my job.” When the man finally leads Eddie to his table, he says one last thing. “Sh-she should—” he stops himself, and breathes. The proper way to stop his stutter is to take it slowly. “be… Here… Soon.” 

Locking eyes with the guy, Eddie thanks him, and then sees him off. But after he leaves, Eddie cannot understand why he felt… Attraction towards him. He's never felt this way about another guy before, and it feels weird but also… Familiar. 

Tapping his fingers on the table, he waits a few minutes, but then he wonders if he's been stood up. How embarrassing that would be… If it could happen. You're not allowed to do that. But still he can't help his mind from running wild. He steals a look at his monitor, and it's about 8:16 PM. 

At 8:37, Eddie feels as though he's definitely been stood up, but then a lady— who also didn't dress too formally— rushes to his table, and sits with him. 

Pushing a few curls from her face, Jane sits her purse— if you can you call a small book bag a purse— on the table, and immediately rushes to apologize. “Oh my god, Eddie I'm so sorry! I overslept, and I didn't have too much time to plan my outfit, and then my hair didn't come out right, it was a mess! But I'm here now, but I'm still so sorry, Eddie,” Jane is slightly breathing heavily, as though she ran here instead of getting a ride.

Smiling, Eddie can only understand. “It's okay, Jane. I almost overslept, too, so I understand completely. I thought I was gonna be late to see you,” he laughs this time, hoping that he can make the situation light and comfortable for his date. 

Luckily, she smiles, too, and the date seems to be getting off to a very good start. 

***

After they've both eaten, and Eddie did _not_ spill anything on anyone, Jane suggests that they both look at the time they will have left together. And Eddie agrees, as he's been curious all night. They've been doing so well together, and Eddie is beyond thankful for someone like her. He hopes they can be good friends for a while to come, and wow, does Jane agree, though she hasn't said so. 

Both parties hold their monitors in their hands, and then they begin to count. 

“One,” Jane starts.

“Two,” Eddie says next.

“Three!” They both say a little too loudly, and it attracts some looks, though neither care. When the time appears, they both seem… Upset. _One year_ , it shows, and it's entirely way too short. 

God, Eddie has never wanted to spend more time with one of his dates before, but the second he does, their time is cut short. Thanks, Coach. 

Both disappointed, they look at eachother, and Eddie sighs. 

Jane stands, and stretches. Reaching her hand out, she asks, “Well, you ready to get outta here?” And a devious smile graces her face. 

Eddie takes her hand, and he agrees, Jane's smile spreading to him.

Well, they've got a long night ahead of them, if they're gonna start this year off perfectly.


	2. I've seen him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a pairing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW when we get back to Richie's house. Just A warning.

“No!” Jane laughs, pushing Eddie to the side, making Eddie stagger, but he regains balance. 

He reels his arm back, and he then throws his stone. It ripples three times, and he groans in frustration. All he seems to keep getting is three, while his (girl)friend easily gets four, even though she still harasses Eddie like he's in the lead. 

“Fuck! How do you keep getting four?” He curses, throwing his final stone, and it ripples, still only three times. 

She just shrugs, and throws her second-to-last stone. It skips four times, and she smirks looking back at Eddie. She holds her last, “Look, I'm gonna make it to five times,” she says.

Eddie only scoffs, and says, “Yeah, right. You haven't made it past four.” 

Only quirking a brow, Jane throws the stone situated in her hand, watching as it sounds across the water, five times, the sound echoing. 

He rolls his eyes, choosing to sit down. _Impossible_ , Is all he thinks. “So could you do that five times already, or was that just luck?” 

Eddie can vaguely see that she wipes something off her face, and sniffs, and then she turns around to face him. “Just luck. I didn't think I'd be able to do it, though. But I did,” she smiles. She follows Eddie, choosing to sit as well. “Walk it like you talk it, I guess,” and she simply shrugs to punctuate. 

He does a light chuckle, and props his arms behind him, leaning back. “Or _throw it_ like you talk it.” 

“I like that,” She laughs with him, and lightly points. 

Suddenly, a song comes to Eddie’s head. “That’s what I like!” 

At first, she’s confused, because she doesn't understand what Eddie is singing, so it takes a second for her to catch on. Then, she quickly says the next lyric. “Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like!”

“I got a condo in Manhattan,” Eddie sings next, restarting their duet. 

And after that, they both burst into a singing fit, finishing each lyric, even though Jane messes up a few times, and they start over, starting from the prior lyric. But after they finish the song— or drop off— they go into a series of laughing, and then they fall back onto the grass, staring up at the dark sky, their eyes following the glowing dots floating above. 

 

***

When Eddie and Jane arrive to their new shared home, that they'll have to share for an entire year, Eddie immediately collapses on the bed, with Jane following suit. They’ve done basically nothing draining, yet their batteries on zero. 

Eddie folds his hands over his chest, and stares holes into the ceiling. The statement he has locked in his mind bouncing around, begging to be let out. He knows what Jane will say to it, but he desperately wants for her to disagree. 

Jane turns her head to look over to her right, at Eddie, though not catching contact. “Eddie?” She asks softly, voice barely a whisper, facing back towards the ceiling. 

“Yeah?” The boy responds, happy that Jane breaks him free of his thoughts. 

“We have the option to… sleep together.” The way that she says it, it's deadpan, but somehow laced with disappointment. 

He doesn't do it out loud, but he lets out a breath. That's what's been weighing on his mind for the longest, and somehow, it must have been on Jane’s, too. Luckily, he isn't the one that had to break the delicate silence. “I know.”

She sits up now, resting on one elbow, facing Eddie again. This actually prompts her boyfriend to look at her, and she can understand the answer immediately to her unasked question. “Do you want to?”

Eddie slightly purses the left side of his mouth, before looking away. “Jane, you're a beautiful woman, and I really like you, but I… Can't sleep with you.” He feels he should be the one to break it gently. 

Jane smiles softly, and nods. “Okay, good, because I'm not interested in sex at all,” she laughs, easing the tension that Eddie feels he's caused. 

He laughs, too, and understands. He wouldn't say he isn't interested in it, but he can confirm that he hasn't had a pleasurable time out of any of the many times he's done it. None of the women suited his fancy, but he didn't want to be sexually pent up... And neither did they. “How many times have you… Done it?”

“Done what? The app? Or like…” She gestures. 

Eddie lightly chuckles, before nodding.

“Oh,” she does the same, “no, I’ve never.”

Eddie laughs again this time, a little louder. “Jane the virgin!” 

She lightly hits him. “Shut up!” She's heard that so many times, it's become a ritual. And it's true. Even though many ask: _How can you not be interested in it, if you've never done it?_ And she prepares for Eddie to ask the same thirteen words she's all-too familiar with. But after a few seconds, he doesn't. 

“I bet people always ask you how you can feel the way you do… Since you've never… You know.”

“Yes! All the time!” No one has ever responded such way, full of understanding. It's calming, all while making her heart flutter. “Are you the same?” 

Eddie shakes his head. He's had the same questions, but not over the same subject. He wants to answer, and tell her how he can relate, but he doesn't want judging eyes. Especially so early on in their relationship. “I just… Feel like so many people ask you. I know I'd get tired of hearing it. Especially from people who are virgins, but know they like doing it. They don't seem to realize that you can be the same, but on different sides of the spectrum.” Half, he's saying to her. 

“Yes, exactly!” She sits up, now, bending her leg to rest on the bed, while the other resides on the floor. “Like, fuck, it's the same! But narrow-minded people don't understand!” Finally, someone who can understand her. 

“I understand completely. But being like ‘fuck off’ isn't the best response. So you just sit and explain, over, and over, and over again. I get it.” 

“Exactly! Finally someone who gets it!” She smiles, and pushes a few curls that fell in front of her eyes. “Do you think there’s a name for it?”

“Probably,” is all he says. 

Jane must take it that he wants to change the subject. So she does. “I'm really glad that I met you, Eddie. You're the first guy to not try to like… Pressure me into anything. I really appreciate it.” It comes from nowhere, and what a drastic change to the past subject. 

Now, that, Eddie can relate to. Sadie had pressured him into things… But he feels that Jane didn't fold under the pressure. Unlike him. 

 

***

Richie watches as Eddie leaves, running over the time he spent with him. 

He had loved each second he spent with Eddie, but not completely _because_ it was Eddie. Because his last date was… Over three years ago. It didn't make sense. Maybe his monitor broke, or his matches were just going to someone else. Or maybe he just doesn't match well with anyone. When he left that night, three years ago, back when he watched Eddie embarrass himself, his fling with C’Lanna lasted 36 hours. But though, that was their second encounter. He had been placed with her once before, but for a week that previous time. And he loved every moment with her, and wished that he didn't have to have her for so short. Guess you could say he was stuck on his ex. 

He had seen her with other guys, guys that got to spend over a week and 37 hours with her, and it made his heart hurt. He truly missed her laugh, and the way she would snort sometimes when she laughed too much. He loved how she would play with the curls on the back of her head whenever she was in thought. He misses everything about her, though he only knew a week and 36 hours worth of things. Such a short time, but he was stuck. Is it because he liked her, or is it because he misses contact with another? Either way, he misses both C’Lanna and Eddie, and that's for sure. 

He and Eddie had spent a good 45 minutes under the gazebo, and then retreated to the water’s edge, sitting there. And then they just talked, and enjoyed each other’s company. Normally, you wouldn't spend so much time with a stranger you've met for the first time, but that's the thing. For some reason, he feels as though he's met him before. The comfort he feels around him is so… Unnatural, yet… Familiar. He wishes he could see him again. Hopefully the stars will align again. 

Richie can't help but to watch Eddie leave. He's sure that Eddie knows he's being watched, but honestly, Richie can't care less. He's never ashamed to stare. And so he does. 

When Richie decides to finally leave the park, it's late. The sun set, and darkness eerily rests over the area, forcing everyone to vacate. And Richie is one of the people. Checking his monitor quickly, he asks, “Coach?” His curiosity and loneliness getting the best of him.

Immediately, she answers “Yes?” 

“When is my next match?” He asks, the newfound darkness bringing his loneliness full front. He wishes he only felt this heavy weight in his home, and not in the eyes of strangers who stare like he's a circus animal. 

“You will be notified once your new partner has been selected.” 

Richie sighs, “I _know_ that, but how long will that be?”

“You will be notified once your new partner has been selected.” 

“Well fuck, can you at least let me know how C’Lanna is doing?” 

Only silence follows, and Richie knows that Coach is ignoring him on purpose. “Coach,” he says, and angrily sighs.

Once again, she answers immediately, “Yes?”

“How is C’Lanna?” He repeats, knowing the same outcome. 

Silence. 

“Coach.”

“Yes?”

He decides to test the waters, though he's positive he doesn't have feelings, yet. “What about… Eddie? How is he?”

This time, she does speak. “Eddie Kaspbrak has already been paired with his match.”

_Kaspbrak_. He thinks about the last name for a second, letting it play over and over again. He knows what he's doing… And he hates that he does it. He always tells his brain ‘don't get a crush’, but he knows that that's just the start. His brain always betrays him. “Why doesn't the system allow same-sex relationships?”

“Same-sex relationships or soulmates do not offer the chance of reproduction,” is all she says. And while she's right, that doesn't mean that people should suffer being with the opposite sex. That just… Isn't fucking fair. 

“That's fucking bullshit. That's not fair.” 

Silence.

“You're great at conversation, Coach.” The sentence rolls off his tongue sarcastically, but computers don't seem to recognize tone. 

“Thank you,” is all she says. Then she's back in Richie's pocket, taking up her well-known space. 

***

Finally back in his apartment, he settles for getting in bed. He truly wants to sleep, though his body also wants a shower. But he doesn't feel like getting up and standing for much longer. He's just… Been outside all day, and that takes a toll on him sometimes, and today is one of those days. 

He sits, and then tosses and turns. Sleeping seems to not be on his agenda, tonight, apparently. He's been lying here for about what, an hour? Shit. Is it even possible for a bed to be this fucking uncomfortable? Richie thinks of anything he could do to try and pass the time. And he still cannot sleep. His mind isn't even slightly cloudy, so over-thinking isn't the reason. So without doing too much thought, he feels he knows one activity that will at least help him sleep— no matter how many times it's been repeated. He thinks, _Hey, sex makes people pass out after, so maybe a little jack ‘n' nap will work._ He gets up one more time, and leans fully over the side of the bed, to search for the lube he proudly owns. 

Okay, well maybe not _proudly_. A few of his girls he's had were not able to fully get wet for him, but that's understandable. You can't just get aroused for someone you're not attracted to, and wow, Richie can relate. Certainly… He remembers Kate. She was a real… Butter face. Her body was so fucking perfect, but her face lacked so much. The only position that he felt comfortable in was doggy style. He knew that if he looked at her while fucking her, he'd be going at it with a gummy worm, and that would not be… Great. But at least she liked him, and God, did she have waterfalls for days for Richie. 

He shakes the awful thought of Kate’s face from his memories. The sheer thought could make him soft, and he needs all the hardness he can get right now. Especially since he's not completely in the mood, but knows that it will make him tired. 

Once fully seated, he pulls his covers down a bit, and then lifts his hips to pull his pajama pants down to his mid-thighs. He's half-hard, but he knows that he'll fully be, soon.  
He pops open the cap of the lube, and squeezes a sufficient amount into his right hand. Lazily, he barely closes it back, and tosses it beside him. He thinks that some of it spills onto his sheets, but that's a problem for future Richie. 

He grips his shaft, and starts with a slow pace, though not agonizing. He plans to not spend too much time with this. 

After about a minute, he finally speeds up his hand, and lets his mind wander. For the first minute, he ran a blank, but still tried to imagine. But now that he's getting more into it, he can let his mind run rampant with thoughts of past lovers, and girls he's seen around the city. He imagines what that redhead would be like on her knees in front of him, or what her moans would sound like, when she'd beg for Richie to go faster, and to quit teasing. 

The thoughts only end up making him breathe deeper. While he loves the thoughts, they weren't come-worthy. They were just something to give you a half-chub when you're just daydreaming. 

His hand slows for a few seconds, then a familiar face fills his mind. Of course, he'd think of C’Lanna… She was the best he'd had, and he'd put money on it. He thinks back to his first time with her, and the thoughts go straight to his dick. 

Richie softly begins to pant, subconsciously. This girl… She really does something to him. So much that he moves his hand upwards, and tries to stroke the head more often, rather than the entire shaft, itself. His pants come faster, now, but he can't help that his mind wanders… And then he dreadfully thinks of _Eddie_. 

A few seconds in, he sits up, now, resting his back against the headboard. His left hand gripping the sheet next to him, desperate for something to hold onto. 

While he feels he knows women inside and out, knowing their different spots that can drive them wild, he's never been with another guy before. And it's probably not even a crush on Eddie, but more of the curiosity of what it'd be like to actually venture into _those_ places… Maybe particularly with… _Eddie._ He can't be sure. It's too early on, and he's swimming with lust— lust is simply lust. 

His mouth gapes slightly, and he can't help the soft sound that escapes. Neither does he want to. But he imagines how Eddie would sound, and what his pants would sound like, how sweet his moans would sound to his ears, or if he whimpered or keened. All of it feels too much.

Richie loudly exhales, and screws his eyes shut. All of the thoughts just arouse him so much, he can feel something he wouldn't be able to describe. Not feely-feelings, but a feeling that makes him tingly. “Fuck,” he curses, just above a whisper, because thinking of another man makes him closer than he originally was. 

While any other time he'd enjoy edging himself, today is not one of those days. Or rather— nights. And so he doesn't.

***

Pairing day. Not Richie’s, but someone’s. He can't remember whose it is, but he knows that he'd rather not go. But he chooses to, as he wants to be nosy, and hear what speech the lovers will give this time. While he's been to a few over the last four years he's been here, it still feels weird to be attending one. It's basically an arranged marriage, but instead through computers. It's still a weird concept. 

While he doesn't like to dress up, as it makes him feel like a snob, formal dress is the dress code. 

Ultimately he stands in front of his full-body mirror, still debating on whether to go with a bowtie, or a regular tie. The fucking bow tie seems not formal enough, but god damn it, the tie makes him look like he's a CEO. “Fuck it,” he says, throwing both back onto his bed, and opting for a button-up sweater to put on instead. 

***

“Okay...” 

Eddie looks over to his left, simultaneously fixing cuff on his sleeve, the voice catching his attention. 

Jane does a spin, showing off her outfit fully. 

Once again, she goes for an outfit that fits for business-casual, rather than business-formal. Either way, it completely works. She put on a high-waist, patterned skirt, many of the designs on it resembling flowers and feathers, and a zipper placed strategically in the center. Her top is simply a cropped, black turtleneck, adding a simple, but matching, vibe. Lastly, she added black,chunky heels, a strap going over her feet, the other around her ankle.

Opposite her, he does decide to go formally, but without the suit jacket. He simply went with a white button-up, black dress pants, a black vest, and simple dress shoes. You know… as per usual. 

“Okay, with,” She brings ovaled glasses to her eyes, “Or without?” She brings them down again. She waits a few seconds, watching as Eddie purses his lips. Not hesitating, she does the actions a few more times. When Eddie finally shakes his head, she groans, and adds the glasses anyway. Her back turns as she head back into the bathroom. 

Gasping, Eddie notices the change in her hair. “You straightened your hair!” 

“Oh, shut up,” she says, but despite her response, it’s light because of her tone.

***

 

“When do you think your pairing day is?” Eddie asks, his hand over his knee, squeezing and letting go. As per usual his nerves run wild, but he can't place why. He can feel his body telling him something, but it's unclear. It’s as if he's looking through a mirror that's been fogged up from a hot shower, but he can't wipe any of the steam away, because it’s on the inside. 

A thought, involuntary, quickly flicks through his mind. He wonders if Jane would end up being his soulmate. It’s not impossible, but the chances aren’t likely. It’s happened before to others, where they pair with someone, and then a few partners later, they end up coming back together again. That’s good for other people, but Eddie cannot fathom reconnecting with an old flame. It’s crossed his mind of reconnecting with Jane, and becoming soulmates, but those weren’t thoughts he willingly chose to think and hope. It’s only happens when he chooses to not think about such things. 

Jane stares at the passing foliage, and presses her lips together. She swears that Eddie spoke to her, so she makes sure. “Huh?” She asks, looking over at him, while reaching up to grasp the handle on the ceiling. 

“Your pairing day. When do you think it is?” He repeats, squinting, as their car makes a turn, forcing sunlight to shine into his face. Unfortunate. 

She listens this time, and thinks about her answer. She can’t say she didn’t think about it-- she has. But she can only hope that her soulmate is one of her exes, one with short, black hair, and the passion for being overly-jealous. “I dunno. I… I dunno.” Back to the scenery, her view changes. “When do you think yours is?”

Eddie purses his lips. “I think about when it’ll happen, but I dunno. It kind of worries me, sometimes, because… None of the people I’ve been with so far seemed like a match, you know?”

“Well, that’s the thing. Those people aren’t your soulmates for a reason. They’re-- as you said-- matches.”

He nods. “But what if…” he shifts, making his body face her as best as he can, while both feet remain on the floor. _But what if my soulmate is just like them?_ He thinks, but keeps to himself, letting the question die on his tongue. Maybe the question can be revived at a later date.

They continued the ride in silence, save for the few times Jane pointed out cute puppies being played with in the field, and some colorful birds. Eventually, they begin to ride into a heavily-renovated, man-made park. They immediately know they’ve arrived to the pairing event, without having to ask if this is true. Anyone just passing by would understand a pairing day with no prior knowledge. Very festive, with many flowers, lights to die for, and enough guests to make an introvert breakdown-- all common themes. They’re usually held in a park, sometimes spacious forests, but sometimes they can be in backyards, or even inside, though inside-pairing days don’t happen as often. 

Once, Eddie had been to one held in a cathedral. Very, very festive, though too Christian-y, if he may add. In his mind, he plans out his own pairing days. Never the partner, but how he would dream to decorate it. Regardless of how cliche it may sound… he’d love an outdoor one, except decorated differently that others. Though he fears he may bore people with the simplicity…

When their car stops, neither of them hesitate to exit it. Eddie being the one closer to the entrance, he waits for Jane to round the car and meet him, so they can walk together. 

Jane smiles, her mouth agape. “Eddie this is so beautiful!” She hits his arm several times to gain his attention. 

Despite the fact that they’ve seen some of the event from when they were rounding the forest, the entrance is nothing short of their expectations. Fitting in perfectly with the trees, drawn, cream curtains hang, held in place with pillars to hold them steady in the ground. A short, red carpet sits just under both of their feet, while the smooth sidewalk and grass is lit dimly by lights snuggled closely by the pillars. Four curtains are in total, each a safe enough distance away, and a somewhat chandelier occupying each space between each neighboring curtain. 

He laughs, and responds, “I know, J. I can see it, I’m right here.” 

On the way inside, Jane adores all of the decorations. They’re all so beautiful, and Eddie can literally see the ideas that are running through her own mind for her pairing day. He can only hope that it’s just as wonderful as she is, as she would deserve it. Extravagant, extravagant, extravagant…

When they finally reach the crowded area, once again, Jane gawks at the decorations. Eddie can only shake his head with a slight smile. 

She makes eye contact with Eddie, silently pleading. And he gives in, and shoos her away so that she can enjoy her time soaking up all the fancy decorations. As for him? He’s immediately attracted to the desert table. 

Silently, he strides over to the food table. Of course, he has no interest in partaking in such. A wide array of food open to all bacteria in the air? And also the fact that he can’t even begin to think of how much food there is that was touched, but not eaten. Fine for everyone else, but not him. But... he wants to distract himself. And the thought of not looking awkward by himself outweighs the need to have clean food. He thinks so, anyway. So with that, he picks up one of the small plates sitting at the beginning of the table, and his first interests are the red velvet cupcakes sitting all by their lonesome. He stares at them for maybe… too long. Although he did say he’d rather not look awkward, he still wants to make sure no indents left by fingers are present. 

He finally settles on two. One perfect-looking one, and the other almost perfect-looking. Good enough. But it still crawls in his mind that he mustn't eat these, as they’ve been sitting outside for who knows how long, with who knows what on them, and who knows who’s been touching them. 

Before he’s able to sit them back down hesitantly, a voice speaks up from next to him. “You know, red velvet is just dyed chocolate cake.”

_The voice_. He doesn’t even need to look over to know the exact person speaking. He can hear the smile in their voice, and when he finally does look over, the man has the exact smile on his face he couldn’t only imagine. “Richie!” He says, excitedly, but not over-the-top.

He’s genuinely happy to see him, though he knew it would be inevitable for them to meet again. Almost everyone came to pairing days, choice or not. Everyone wants to see how correct the system is, and if they can rely on fate to bring their soulmate to them. Apparently, seeing the happiness in someone else’s eyes and life, brings hope to others. That can only explain why so many people show their faces to these, regardless of being invited, or even being close to the man and woman being tied together. Either people hoped the system worked for their own benefit… or simply to leave, and join the others on the other side of the wall. When you find your “perfect match” you’re allowed to leave, while everyone else stays. Eddie can only think that at least half of everyone only wants to see what lies on the other side. Himself included.

“Eddie!” Richie says, spreading his hands out in a hugging motion, though not asking for one, they both can tell. He puts his arms down directly after, and subtly searches for any indication of Eddie’s match. Undoubtedly, she has to be here with him. “Are you here by yourself?” He asks, before his mind can comprehend. 

Finally setting the plate of cupcakes down, he, too, looks for his girlfriend. “No, I… I’m here with someone, but I-- I dunno where she is at the moment.” He looks back at Richie. “Who are you here with?”

Richie shakes his head then, almost not elaborating. “Oh, nobody. I haven’t-- nobody.” He interrupts himself, knowing he could go on and on about anything if he doesn’t stop himself now. Also the fact that he doesn’t know Eddie too well to be spilling about everything. But somehow, it doesn’t feel like a foreign concept. Maybe it’s just the way Eddie looks. 

“That’s fine, too.” Eddie looks back down at his un-eaten cupcakes. “So… chocolate? I never really noticed.”

Richie is utterly grateful that the subject has been changed. “Yeah! It’s just dyed red, and they’re basically lying to people,” he animates his words, no matter how simple they may be. “Like, imagine someone gives you some bread, and they just dyed it brown, and they’re like ‘this is sliced chocolate cake, for you convenience’ like you’d feel lied to, right?!” He doesn’t yell, but he’s excited about this subject, anyone in a mile radius can tell. 

Eddie covers his mouth with the back of his hand, and laughs. “Yeah, I’d feel lied to.” Watching Richie become hyped up like this over cake is something funny to be laughed at. He’s experienced first-hand how Richie can animate and draw out all of his words, and he loves what he’s seen so far. When he spoke to Richie at the park, he could not get enough of how passionate Richie is about everything he talks about. God, he wishes he could be like this. 

The validation of seeing Eddie laugh at his jokes-- even though they’re not purposeful jokes, but whatever-- is overwhelming. He loves it when people find him funny. He doesn’t try to be funny-- it just happens that way. And he loves seeing feedback like this. “You know, they call me the Pun King. Just putting that out there.”

“You didn’t make any puns, though. You’re talking about bread.”

“I know, which is why I said ‘just putting that out there’, Eddie.” Richie exaggerates an eye roll, and then goes back to Eddie, with a smile on his face, almost a mile wide. 

It should be awkward, but it’s not, as Eddie makes eye contact with Richie, and he lets his smile droop as he looks at him. And Richie’s smile falters, too, slowly. But he doesn’t let it go on too long, quickly looking down. “I wish I-- I wish I was like that. I have to like… think of things before I say them. I can’t just… come up with funny things to say off the top of my head, like you. I like that.” _About you. I like that about you_ , he thinks. But saying it outloud seems… too intimate to spew. Too soon.

“Really? Thank you,” The smile once on Richie’s face rises again. “I sit a lot sometimes, and I just think of funny things in my head. Like, my mind goes a MILE a minute,” He makes a fast motion with his hand, “and there are so many funny thing I could say, you know? But sometimes I don’t remember them. Or they’re really good, but you’d have to see into my mind to get the full experience, you know?” He holds up both of his hands, with a diamond in the middle, as if it’s a window. “They’re basically locked inside of my head, like a princess up in her tower. Except, they’re thoughts, and not real. But if I explained them, then the joke would be lost.” he moves hair from his face. “Like, I was just thinking about Scorpion, from Mortal Kombat, and you know how he has a mask on?”

Eddie shakes his head, but prompts for Richie to continue. He honestly doesn’t know a lot f the things Richie talks about, but going along with it saves time from him explaining every little thing to Eddie. 

“Okay, well, he does. And under it, he’s a skeleton, right, and I imagined how he takes his mask off, and how he looks like Jason Voorhees under it, but it’s not funny anymore if you explain it, you’d have to--”

He plans on finishing his thought, but is interrupted by seeing a familiar face in the crowd. He can only feel his heart sink, when he can see _her_ with someone else, laughing, and having the time of her life. It stops him in his thoughts for a second, and he can simply stare, not caring if he’s making anything look stalker-esque. 

Eddie looks behind himself, to see the thing that stole Richie’s attention away. He doesn’t know what it is, or who it is, so he simply just turns back to Richie, and waits for him to stop staring. When he first saw Richie staring away, he only thought that someone was approaching them, or rather an enemy. Though, that sounds unbelievable. 

“Richie?” Eddie asks, capturing his attention once again. 

When Richie looks back at Eddie, and he has a serious expression resting on his face, with his eyebrows low, he can't help but feel as though he’s intruding on something. But before he can excuse himself, Richie speaks first

“I’m sorry, Eddie,” Richie immediately apologizes, and a regretful look passes over his features. “I got sidetracked-- I saw someone I thought I recognized, and I just wanted to see if it was them. I’m sorry-- I apologize.”

Eddie immediately waves off the apology. He can understand. “It’s fine, that’s okay. I-- I’d do the same. It’s fine.”

The air, once light-hearted and joyful, feels weighed down with awkwardness. The sudden break really threw Eddie for a loop, as it did Richie. Not hesitating, Eddie gives off an excuse of how he should go look for Jane, it having been a long time since he spoke to her. Richie only lets it happen, allowing Eddie the freedom to leave. 

Selfishly, Richie ruined a good moment to start over. To maybe forget about her, and continue to live his life, and create new memories with someone else. Someone he-- all too quickly-- started to like. 

***

The event began to clear, as it’s been hours since it started. The happy couple spoke about how _“...the system really works! At first I was skeptical about it, but I ended finding my perfect match! He was someone I never thought I’d hope to find, but I found him! Have faith in the system! It really works. The 99.8% isn't a lie! It truly works…”_ about an hour after it started, as they usually always do. Redundant as it is, it’s always the same speech, somewhat edited to make the words fit those two people for the time. Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes, as everyone else at it alive, not even noticing how all the speeches sound the same. But what can you do? 

Jane sits in a chair, eating away at some food she desperately wanted to get at during the entire service. It’s as if she hadn’t eaten in forever. Eddie only sits next to her, admiring the scenery of the park for a second. He soon pulls out his phone, and switches between a few apps for a quick minute. 

“Oh my god, you act like you’ve never eaten meat balls before,” Eddie laughs, watching as Jane devours her food, not caring of who can see. 

She covers her mouth before she speaks, having basic courtesy. “Basically I haven’t-- not these anyway.” That’s all she says, before going back to her food, leaving Eddie in silence, save for the few people still left. 

A few minutes later, Jane gets up, and she throws her plate away, and grabs one of the remaining napkins resting on a nearby table. She wipes her mouth, before going to throw that away, as well. Then she’s back before Eddie knows it, and sits next to him once again. “So,” she asks, and Eddie can feel the question already going to be asked, “who were you talking to?”

“Richie. His name, is,” he can feel somewhat nervous about her asking this, about him, but he cannot understand why. “He’s just a friend I met just about a day before I met you.”

“Oh,” she says, condescendingly, dragging out the word. 

“What?” Is all he asks.

“Well the way you both kept looking at each other says different, but okay,” she smiles, and breaks eye contact.

Eddie only gasps, and pushes her leg, lightly. “Stop, it’s _not_ like that. I just met him.” He hasn’t.

“Okay, sure. Whatever you say,” her smile still stays on her face, not leaving for a second. 

Waiting a few, he can’t help but bring this up. He’d been feeling like this for a while, thinking of Richie every once in a while. “I just… I feel like I’ve met him before.” He turns to her, the same action he did in the car. “Is that weird?”

She looks at him, and places both of her hands onto her thighs. “Where from?”

He sighs. “That's the thing. I don't know where… I just… Feel like it. Or maybe I'm just crazy or something. Fuck, who knows.” And he's certain about it. He doesn't know for sure, but he can feel it in his mind, very fuzzy. 

“Well, you probably have. This place isn’t that big, you know. Maybe you met him before and you can’t place it. Happened to me before.”

Nodding, he doesn’t say more after that. That reason only makes sense. And he definitely doesn’t think of all the ways he could have met him before, on the ride back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels really short, I uhh

**Author's Note:**

> No, not Sadie Sink!! 
> 
> If you wanna let me know something, my Tumblr and Twitter is @LizaKoshyVevo


End file.
